Fireman Sam 2 - Lost Cat
Fireman Sam 2 - Lost Cat is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 4th April 1988, and then it got re-released by BBC Video on 2nd November 1992. Description Enjoy more exciting antics of Fireman Sam, everyone's favourite fireman, as he stars in four more entertaining episodes featuring a host of delightful characters from Pontypandy, a small town somewhere in the hills and valleys of Wales. Episodes # Lost Cat # Telly Trouble # Camping # Barnfire Credits Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C - Channel 4 Wales - and Prism Art and Design Ltd Original idea by: Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young Characters and Storylines created by: Rob Lee Written by: Nia Ceidiog Music by: Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Lyrics by Robin Lyons. Sung by: Maldwyn Pope Produced and Directed by: John Walker and Ian Frampton Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1987 S4C- Channel 4 Wales Also available - FIREMAN SAM - THE HERO NEXT DOOR BBCV 4101 Trailers and info Original 1988 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" BBC Video Advert for "Fireman Sam - The Hero Next Door" with clips from the "Kite" episode. 1992 Re-Release * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". * A slide that presents six other "Fireman Sam" titles - 1:"The Hero Next Door", 2:"Sam's Day Off", 3:"Snow Business", 4:"Norman's Pitfall", 5:"All in a Good Cause" and 6:"The Very Best of Fireman Sam" - all to which are also available on BBC Video. Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Fireman Sam Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 4th April 1988 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 2nd November 1992 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC Video Star logo from 1981 to 1988 Category:BBC logo from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc